warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkwing's Journey/Chapter 17
Chapter description :Hawkwing lunges back into battle, fighting a long-furred rogue. As he fights, he can't believe how heartless and precise Darktail is. The storm continues as Hawkwing notices Patchfoot fight with a rogue. To his horror, the elder slips in the mud, and the ginger rogue kills him. Hawkwing is about to fight some more when he hears a screech from the nursery. He finds Mintfur and Birdwing, fighting to protect their kits. Pebblepaw follows Hawkwing as he attacks a black-and-white tom, while she attacks a huge ginger tom. :The two then face a gray rogue, but she is easily scared by them and runs up the gorge. Birdwing is grateful for her kits's safety, and Curlykit says she wouldn't let a rogue in. Pebblepaw is assigned to guard the nursery as Hawkwing goes to defend Rileypaw and Bellapaw. After he saves the two from rogues, he assigns them to guard Clovertail and Fallowfern near the elder's den. Sandynose and a bleeding Plumwillow show up, and Sandynose tells Hawkwing Plumwillow is expecting kits. :The two evacuate to the nursery as Hawkwing realizes SkyClan is going to lose the battle. Leafstar's voice rings out in the gorge, calling a retreat. Cherrytail's words return to his mind as he realizes her statement is now reality. Darktail stands on a boulder, the blood of SkyClan on his white pelt. Hawkwing remembers the latter tom asking him to join his group right after he murdered his father. He realizes it was his fault he brought Darktail to the gorge, originally thinking he was the "spark that remains". :He finds Birdwing's three kits trying to cross a river's stepping stones. He isn't sure, but thinks he sees Echosong and Pebblepaw in the distance. Snipkit slips off a stone, and before Hawkwing can save her, she is swept away. Hawkwing swims after her, yowling for no one to copy what he's doing. He thinks he's going to drown, but Sharpclaw's faith takes over him and he climbs to the shore. Echosong, Pebblepaw, and the other two kits approach him. They try searching for her, but eventually give up as it's too dark. :Hawkwing feels Curlykit and Fidgetkit's grief, making his rage for Darktail stronger. The group sleep under a bush, and by next morning, Hawkwing is taken over by melancholy at the loss of everyone, including Sharpclaw. He confides to Pebblepaw it was his fault Darktail destroyed SkyClan, but Pebblepaw reassures him it's not. He also confesses about Darktail's offer to join his group. She snorts and tells him if it ever occurred to him to betray the Clan. Hawkwing begins to feel better as he sits next to Pebblepaw. Characters Major }} Minor *Patchfoot *Skinny ginger rogue *Clovertail *Fallowfern *Mintfur *Birdwing *Curlykit *Fidgetkit *Snipkit *Pebblepaw *Black-and-white tom *Huge ginger tom *Gray rogue she-cat *Rileypaw *Bellapaw *Two much bigger rogues *Sandynose *Plumwillow *Leafstar *Darktail *Echosong }} Mentioned *Cherrytail *Sharpclaw *Bouncefire *Stormheart *Rain }} Important events *Darktail takes over the gorge when SkyClan retreats. Deaths *Patchfoot - killed by one of the rogues *Snipkit - drowned Notes and references Category:Hawkwing's Journey Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc